High dielectric constant dielectric ceramic compositions in which a ceramic composition of BaTiO.sub.3 -BaZrO.sub.3 -CaTiO .sub.3 -MgTiO.sub.3 system is used as the main component (JP-A-3-65557 and JP-A-3-65558) are broadly used as ceramic condensers, multilayer capacitors, high frequency condensers, high voltage condensers and the like. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application.)
However, since such conventional dielectric ceramic compositions of BaTiO.sub.3 -BaZrO.sub.3 -CaTiO.sub.3 -MgTiO.sub.3 system is ferroelectric, it is difficult to ensure a high alternating breakdown voltage of 4 kV/mm or more by reducing dielectric loss when the relative dielectric constant is 4,000 or more.